Hogwarts Ten Year Reunion
by Gryffindor-Gal79
Summary: A story about the Reunion of Harry and their class of 1997. All chapters edited. Find out things about all Hogwarts characters, some good, some bad! Chapter 13 - They old students spend the night in their old dorms
1. The Many Letters Sent Out

Hogwarts Ten Year Reunion  


  
~* Edited Chapter 1, to everyone who was left hanging with this fiction, I will get back to it, but first I am re-writing all the chapters. The chapters will be mostly the same, with some parts added, some taken out. I hope you all are still interested in this fiction, because I'm going to take out that awful excuse for a last chapter and turn it into a real ending! *~

  
**  
Chapter 1 ~ The Many Letters Sent Out**

  
  
Headmaster Severus Snape was sitting in his round office. When Albus Dumbledore had been Headmaster, the office was filled with strange, cool gadgets. Now, however, the room was made similar to the Slytherin Dungeons, damp, dark and uninviting. Students were afraid of their Headmaster, as he was slimey haired, evil, and took pleasure in taking points from unaware Gryffindors.

  
  
This particular Monday morning, the Headmaster for the past six years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was in a particularly good mood. Snape stretched his legs out, and reached for a quill, and some pieces of parchment.

  
  
He wrote -  
  
_Dear Hogwarts Graduate of the year 1997,  
  
We at Hogwarts School are proud to inform you that your class will be having a ten year reunion, to be held at the school, in the Great Hall.  
  
The Hogwarts Express will take you from Kings Cross Station at eleven o'clock sharp on Saturday the 19th of March, 2007.  
  
I will be expecting to see you all attend, no matter what your "chosen path" happens to be. Also, I kindly ask that you wear your old house colours, this way, your past peers will be able to identify you.  
  
Yours truly,  
  
Headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,  
  
Severus Snape._

  
  
Using a special spell, Snape copied the writing onto thirty-two separate pieces of parchment, along with the original, made thirty three;

  
  
Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, Andrea Newbury, Terry Boot, Mandy Brocklehurst, Blaise Zabini, Lavender Brown, Millicent Bullistrode, Justin Finch- Fletchley, Lisa Turpin, Neville Longbottom, Morag MacDougal, Dennis Moon, Theodore Nott, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Pansy Parkinson, Sally-Anne Perks, Eloise Midgen, Ernie MacMillan, Sasha Shannon, Judy Fairweather, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Parvati Patil, Padma Patil, Cora Black, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter.

  
  
Snape tucked the letters into a small hessian bag, and headed to the owlery. On his way, he deducted no less that thirty points from Gryffindor, and handed out no less that fifty points to Slytherin.

  
  
By the time he arrived at the owlery, Snape was in an excellent mood. If he was still a teacher, and a stink pellet had been released in his class, he would have only taken five house points off the culprit.

  
  
Calling down thirty one owls, Snape shuddered at the thought of seeing some old school enemies, such as Harry Potter, and everyone who wasn't in Slytherin in their time. None the less, Snape handed each school owl a letter of their own to deliver, and left the owlery.

  
  
~***~

  
  
Harry Potter rolled in his sleep. He lived in America. Harry had moved there after school to play championship Quidditch, and had gotten quite the more famous than he already was. There was a loud, annoying tapping on the window. He looked over. An owl. A scrawny barn owl. Harry was quite used to getting owls from fans, and admirers, but never before at this time of the morning. he gazed at his bedside clock. 6.15am.

  
  
He got up, after realising that the owl wouldn't go away. Harry walked over to the window and opened it, letting the scrawny owl fly in. It did a few laps of Harry's bedroom, before dropping a thin, faded letter onto his bed, and flying back out the window.

  
  
Harry watched the owl until he could see it no more. It was then which he decided to open his mail.

__

A reunion? Is he for real? Snape, the Headmaster? Why would he have a reunion for this class? So many questions filled Harry's mind. He decided to take the opportunity to go to the reunion, it would give him the chance to meet up with his best friends Hermione and Ron again. He hadn't seen them since he had moved to America, and wondered greatly how they were, and what they were doing. 

~***~

Hermione Granger was wide awake, of course, working on some charts when she received her owl. It had been a long time since Hermione had gotten an owl. It landed on her desk, atop her charts. 

'Hi there, what do you have? A letter, thanks!' Hermione cooed at the bird, which was quite obviously tired from its flight. She got it some water before sitting to open the letter. 

__

What the heck? A ten year reunion? Why? Hermione thought upon finishing the letter. _Oh well, it will be a great opportunity to see Harry and Ron again, it's been far too long since I've seen them!_

She placed the letter to one side, and tried to resume work on her Astronomy Charts, but Hermione found that she couldn't focus. The excitement of seeing Harry and Ron again was getting to her. Hermione gave a quick glance at her watch, 3.15am. 

__

Enough work for one night, Hermione thought, and went to bed. 

~***~

Ron Weasley was in Romania, staying in a small hotel with his brother Charlie. He had taken a vast interest in his brother's career with Dragons, and wanted to follow in Charlie's footsteps. So Ron had moved to Romania, with no word from his best friends, Harry and Hermione. Ron knew that Harry lived in America, and as for Hermione, well, he hadn't heard from her in seven years. 

It was three in the afternoon, and Ron was out in the desert fields with Charlie and a few other dragon tamers. They were taking on a Romanian Longhorn. The Longhorn has dark green scales and long, glittering golden horns with which it gores its prey before roasting it. Not many Longhorns are left in the wild, many are imprisoned in dragon reservations. 

'Hey, Weasley,' Someone shouted out. Ron and Charlie both turned their heads, wandering over to the man. 'Ronald Weasley,' Charlie immediately resumed position with the Romanian Longhorn. 

'That's me,' Ron answered. 

'You have yourself an owl, looks like he's travelled a fair distance,' He informed Ron. 

'Thank you,' Ron took the letter from the owl and read it. 

__

Snape's Headmaster? How did that_ happen? More importantly, he's having a reunion, that guy's nuttier that I thought… well, it would be a great chance to catch up with Harry and Hermione, I haven't heard from them in years. _Ron made up his mind to go. The nineteenth of March was only ten days away, so he decided to break the news to Charlie as soon as possible. 

  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
~* Edited chapter 1 finished. I hope you liked it. *~  
  
~Gryffindor Gal~


	2. March Nineteenth

Hogwarts Ten Year Reunion

  
  
~* Chapter 2 edited. I hope you like it. *~

  
  
**Chapter 2 ~ March Nineteenth**

  
  
Kings Cross Station was packed with people. Muggles, Wizards and Witches alike. By the time it was ten minutes to eleven, on that Saturday morning, thirty-three 27 year old witches and wizards had entered the barrier to Platform 9 ¾, to board the Hogwarts Express. Among those adults, was Hermione Granger.

  
  
Hermione Granger had lost all contact with her fellow Hogwarts Students after her third year after Graduation, so she naturally jumped to the occasion of being able to see them all once again. Hermione was now a tall, slim, beautiful young woman, who had pursued a career in Astronomy, a muggle career woman who studied the stars and planets. She wore a white coat, and a white skirt which was cut just above her knees. Her blouse was the most pale shade of blue imaginable, and her hair was pulled tight, with the pony tail flowing loosely.

  
  
So far, Hermione had not spotted her fellow Gryffindor friends. Harry, Ron, Dean, Seamus, Neville, Lavender and Parvati were no where in sight. Well, not that she recognised anyway. Hermione had taken a familiar cabin on the Hogwarts Express. She once rode in this cabin with Harry, Ron, Neville, Luna and Ginny, on their way to Hogwarts for their 6th year.

  
  
The door to the cabin slid open, and a buff man walked in and sat down opposite to Hermione. She looked at him, studying his face, trying to recognise him. 

  
  
'Might I have your name?' The man asked Hermione.

  
  
'Hermione Granger, who might you be?' Hermione said. The man gasped.

  
  
'I'm Justin Finch-Fletchley. I remember you, you were Harry's girlfriend.' Justin said.

  
  
'I most certainly was not Harry's girlfriend, I was his friend. We were just friends.' Hermione said in a huff.

  
  
'Sorry, the memory of Hogwarts is a little bit fuzzy.' Justin said, looking genuinely sorry for his mistake.

  
  
'So how have you been Justin? What have you been up to in these past ten years?' Hermione asked him.

  
  
'Well, I married a lovely French Witch, by the name of Esmerelda De Clauzel, now Esmerelda Finch-Fletchley. We had two children, two girls, their names are Claudia and Anne.' Justin said. 'I wanted to bring the family along, but Esmerelda and the girls had planned to be in France this weekend visiting Esmerelda's parents.' Justin continued. Hermione mused.

  
  
'That's wonderful that you had time to start a family! I've been way too busy with my studies to even consider getting married.' Hermione said. 'How old are your daughters?'

  
  
'Little Anne is only three, and Claudia is six. They're real terrors at their ages now, but that will pass. Both are set to go to Beauxbatons.' Justin said proudly. 'I was there when Esmerelda put their names down.'

  
  
'They have to nominate to get into Beauxbatons?' Hermione asked. 'Why aren't you sending them to Hogwarts?'

  
  
'My wife and I agreed that out of both our schools, Beauxbatons was the better school. It's smaller, and less students get in. My daughters will have the best education possible.' Justin said.

  
  
'It's great to see that you care about your daughters education. So what have you been doing with your career?' Hermione asked.

  
  
'Well, I've been training for swimming for the last two years.' Justin said. 'But otherwise, I took a job at Gringotts.'

  
  
'You've certainly been a busy man.' Hermione said. 'Why swimming?' 

'Swimming is a great sport to keep fit, and Esmerelda suggested that I take it up,' Justin said. 'What about you Hermione, top of our year. What have you been up to?' 

  
  
'As soon as we graduated Hogwarts, I immediately applied for a muggle University to study Astronomy. I got in the corse, and have been studying the stars ever since. I lost contact with all my friends from Hogwarts, which is why I decided to take a small break from my studies and come to the reunion.' Hermione said. Justin eyed the briefcase beside Hermione's feet.

  
  
'It doesn't look like you're taking a vacation.' Justin said.

  
  
'Anyway,' Hermione said happily, changing the subject. 'Do you have a picture of your family?' She asked.

  
  
'Sure.' Justin reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his wallet. He showed Hermione a picture of two girls, both with blonde hair and green eyes. They were both wearing dazzling smiles, and eyes sparkling. 'That's Claudia, and this little one is Anne.' Justin said, pointing to both girls as he said their names.

  
  
'What about Esmerelda?' Hermione asked. Justin flicked his wallet to another section, revealing a series of photo's of a beautiful woman with long blonde hair and brown eyes. She was tall, slim, and beautiful. Hermione got instantly jealous.

  
  
'Esmerelda followed a dream of modelling. These are only a few of her many shoots. She has modelled for many products, both wizard and muggle.' Justin said.

  
'Wow, how did you ever get so lucky Justin?' Hermione asked in awe. Justin went slightly red.

  
  
'I'm still asking that myself.' He admitted. Hermione felt a jolt, and the train left the station.

  
  
'So, have you bumped into anyone else I might remember?' Hermione asked, settling to the rhythm of the train's steady movements.

  
  
'I saw my old girlfriend Hannah Abbott.' Justin said in a way that he didn't want to get onto that subject. Hermione took the hint, and continued to talk to Justin about what sorts of stars she'd been studying.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

~* Chapter 2 edited. Not much has changed from this chapter. *~  
  
~Gryffindor Gal~ 


	3. In A Not So Distant Place

Hogwarts Ten Year Reunion

  
  
~* Chapter 3 edited. I hope you like the new chapter. *~

  
  
**Chapter 3 ~ In A Not So Distant Place**

  
  
Ronald Weasley had found his former acquaintance Parvati Patil. With Parvati, he had also found Padma. He recognised them because they were twins, and they came into the train together. The three had gotten a compartment together, Ron sitting on one seat, while Padma and Parvati occupied the opposite seat.  


  
There was an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes before Padma finally spoke. She hadn't spoken to Ron since fourth year when she went to the Yule Ball with him.

  
  
'So, Ron, what have you been doing with yourself?' She asked in a not so friendly way. Both twins were short, with green eyes and long dark hair. They had matured a lot over the past ten years, and were both looking in great shape.

  
  
'Well, for a while I stayed around London, living at home, but then I moved to Romania to live with my brother Charlie, and study dragons with him. I was in Romania tackling a Romanian Longhorn with the crew when I got my owl to come to the reunion,' Ron said. Padma and Parvati seemed quite impressed.

  
  
'That sounds like a lot of fun,' Parvati said.

  
  
'What about you Parvati, what have you done in the past ten years?' Ron asked. 

  
  
'I've been trained as an auror, but I was never hired by the Ministry of Magic. Quite a shame really, because my trainer said I have all the right skills.' Parvati said.

  
  
'Oh, I'm sorry you didn't make it.' Ron said. 'And how about you Padma?' Ron asked. Padma flipped her long hair out of her face before answering.

  
  
'I opened my own shop. I sell handy magical goods. Parvati sometimes comes and helps me around the store. It's called "Patil's Hardware", and can be found in Diagon Alley. I'm currently working on opening an outlet in Hogsmeade, once I get the staff.' Padma said proudly. 'If Parvati wants to, I'm going to make her the manager of the outlet in Hogsmeade.' Padma said, and Parvati beamed.

  
  
'Excellent. Wait, I think I remember passing "Patil's Hardware" in Diagon Alley once. It is a big brick building with a red roof?' Ron asked.

  
  
'The very same.' Padma said. 'Mother is so proud of me.'

  
  
'So Ron, are you married?' Parvati asked. Ron blushed slightly at the topic.  
  
'I proposed to Lisa Turpin, but she turned me down, saying she had to focus on her career.' Ron said. 'I was with her for a whole year as well.' Ron shook his head. 'But that was a long time ago, I got over Lisa.'

  
  
'She was my friend in Hogwarts.' Padma said. 'We were best friends back at school, I can't wait to see her at this reunion, aren't you glad that Snape organised it?' Padma said.

'Yeah, it's so un-like Snape to do something like this though,' Ron replied.

  
  
'It's going to be great catching up with everyone again!' Parvati said happily.

  
  
'Indeed it is.' Ron agreed. He looked much the same as he did at Hogwarts, he was still tall and lanky, with flaming red hair and freckles to match. His eyes were still a brilliant shade of blue, yet it was visible the changes he had gone through. Ron looked a little more like his father, and he most certainly looked older and more mature.

  
  
'Yes, it does seem like the sort of thing that Snape _wouldn't _do, maybe there's an ulterior motive for the reunion,' Padma said.  


  
'You could be right, I don't think that Snape would have changed that much over ten years,' Ron said.

  
  
'I wonder when he became Headmaster?' Parvati wondered. Ron bowed his head.

  
  
'When Albus Dumbledore passed away.' He said sadly. 'During the final war between good and evil. He lost his life to give everyone a second chance.' Ron said.

  
  
'But why wouldn't they appoint McGonagall to be Headmistress?' Padma asked, as if Ron had all the answers.

  
  
'She was offered, however, she wanted to remain the Transfiguration Professor and Head of Gryffindor House.' Ron said simply.  


  
'Oh.' Padma and Parvati said at the same time.

  
  
'Are either of you married, engaged, have children?' Ron asked the twins.

  
  
'I'm involved with someone, a muggle man. He's very sweet, but I'm not sure how he will react when he finds out I'm a witch.' Parvati said. 'That's why I didn't bring him to this reunion. We've only been together for a few short months, and I'm not ready for him to know I'm a witch. Maybe if we get married I'll tell him.' Parvati finished.

  
  
'Is this Gary?' Padma asked her sister. Parvati's face lit up.

  
  
'Yes! Gary Thorogood! Parvati said gleefully.

  
  
'He's cute.' Padma said.

  
  
'Do you have a picture of him?' Ron asked Parvati. Parvati, who was wearing a fitted, long, pale pink dress with skinny straps. She carried no bag.

'No, I don't carry one with me,' Parvati said. 

'How about you, Padma, any romantic interests?' 

'Well, not really, I've been really focussing on my career, and don't have time to get involved with someone,' Padma said. 

'That's a shame, you would make any guy happy,' Ron said. 

'Oh, that's sweet of you, Ron, thank you,' Padma smiled, the first time Ron had ever seen her smile at him genuinely. 

  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

  
  
~* Chapter 3 edited. Again, nothing much was changed, but there's still some difference. *~  
  
~Gryffindor Gal~ 


	4. Arrival At Hogwarts

Hogwarts Ten Year Reunion

  
  
~* Chapter 3 edited. I hope it's better than it was. *~

  
  
**Chapter 3 ~ Arrival At Hogwarts**

  
  
The Hogwarts Express jolted to a halt as it reached the station at Hogsmeade. The former Hogwarts students noticed that they would be travelling in the carriages once more, to reach the Hogwarts Castle. 

  
  
Ron said goodbye to Padma and Parvati, jumping into a carriage with three other people sitting inside. There were two men, and one woman sitting in the carriage Ron had entered. The woman looked tired and overworked, she also looked pregnant. She was wearing a summer dress, and her short, brown hair was tied in a bun, but some strands of hair had fallen out. She had not bothered to fix her hair. The two men looked suspiciously familiar to Ron. One had light brown stringy hair and brown eyes, the other had a pot belly, and was wearing jeans and a t-shirt.

  
  
'Ron Weasley?' Said the man with the stringy brown hair. He spoke in a heavy Irish accent. Ron squinted at the man.

  
  
'Seamus Finnigan?' He replied.

  
  
'Yes! It's me! This is Neville Longbottom, I'm not sure if you'd remember him...' Seamus said.

  
  
'I remember you Neville!' Ron said happily, grateful to be in the presence of his friends from Hogwarts. The woman remained silent, she looked as if she was trying to catch up on some well needed sleep.

  
  
'Seamus, old friend, what have you been up to these past ten years?' Ron asked.

  
  
'Me and Dean Thomas started working for your brothers, I'm surprised you didn't know that. We go door to door advertising for them. It's quite fulfilling really, even though it doesn't seem that way.' Seamus said. 'I came with Dean, but I seem to have lost him somewhere along the line,' Seamus continued.

  
  
'Wow, I always wanted to work for Fred and George, but they said they wouldn't hire family.' Ron mused.

  
  
'Have you started a family Ron?' Seamus asked.

  
  
'No, I haven't found anyone yet.' Ron explained.

  
  
'That's a shame.' Seamus said.

  
  
'What about you Seamus? Have a wife? Kids?' Ron said.

  
  
'I married a lovely muggle called Jessica Gold, but we had a fight when she found out what I was, and we divorced. We didn't have any children together, yet I would have loved to have one or two kids.' Seamus said sadly at the memory of his former wife.  


  
'I'm sorry to hear that.' Ron said sympathetically. 'But on a new, lighter note, have any of you seen Hermione or Harry? It would be great to catch up with my best friends, I haven't spoken to either of them in years,'

  
  
'You lost contact with Harry and Hermione? Why?' Neville asked, shocked at this news.  


  
'I moved to Romania with my brother Charlie, and I couldn't write because I didn't have time. During the time I was in Romania, I found out Harry had gone to America, and I tried contacting Hermione, but she never answered my owls.' Ron said.

  
  
'I wonder why she didn't answer your owls?' Neville asked, pondering the reason.

  
  
'I'm not sure,' Ron said.

  
  
'So Neville, what have you been up to?' Seamus asked, changing the subject.

  
  
'Well, as you may remember, I owned a toad named Trevor. Trevor died not long after Graduation, and during his life, not once he did anything magical. So I started studying toad behaviours, and how they are linked to the magical world,' Neville said.

  
  
'Wow, that's amazing. I never thought you'd get into something scientific like that Neville,' Ron said.

  
  
'Have you discovered anything yet?' Seamus asked.

  
  
'Yes actually. The blood of toads enables them to be immune to spells of all kinds. They make loyal pets and are protective of their wizard master. Trevor was a dud,' Neville said.

  
  
'Why was he a dud?' Ron asked.

  
  
'Because he died from a wizard spell. It was quite a shame really. However, most toads are immune to spells. I just don't think Trevor was a Wizarding toad, but just a regular toad,' Neville said.

  
  
'Weren't you really stupid back at Hogwarts?' The woman sitting next to Ron had finally decided to speak up. All three men snapped their heads and looked at her.

  
  
'And who might you be?' Ron asked, a little nastily.

  
  
'I am Cora Black,' She said. 'Former Slytherin,'

  
  
'That explains it,' Seamus said. 'We were all Gryffindors,'

  
  
'That explains it,' Cora mimicked sarcastically.

  
  
'What exactly do you mean by that?' Neville asked, a little hurt at her rude comment.

  
  
'Think about it, you study toads, he advertises for the Weasley twins door to door, and god knows what makes you so special,' She said, looking at Ron.

  
  
'So where's your husband?' Ron asked harshly.

  
  
'You assume I have a husband. What if I don't?' Cora said.

  
  
'Then you're a slut with a baby.' Seamus said. Cora gasped.

  
  
'I have a boyfriend!' She said, clearly insulted. 

'It still means that you're pregnant out of wedlock,' Seamus argued, but for the rest of the carriage ride, the four were silent.

  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

  
  
~* Chapter 3 edited. Not much has changed in this chapter, but it's been edited so that the grammer is better. *~  
  
~Gryffindor Gal~ 


	5. In Another Carriage

Hogwarts Ten Year Reunion

  
  
~* Chapter 5 edited. *~

  
  
**Chapter 5 ~ In Another Carriage**

  
  
Harry Potter had ended up sitting in a small cabin by himself on the Hogwarts Express. Now, however, he was sitting in a carriage with one other person.

When the train had stopped, Harry had jumped into the nearest carriage, not wanting to stick around in the cold night time air for long.

  
  
In the carriage which Harry had chosen, there was one witch. He figured that there would be many spaces in carriages because there was only thirty one people travelling to Hogwarts. Harry smiled at the witch as he sat down opposite to her.

  
  
'Hello.' Harry said politely.

  
  
'Hi.' The witch replied. She seemed busy with some papers in a briefcase which she was sorting through.

  
  
'Isn't this supposed to be a break for all us hard working former Hogwarts Students?' Harry asked.

  
  
'Well, the working world isn't put on hold just because of an old school reunion, is it.' The witch replied, pushing her small, thin glasses to the end of her nose. She had short blonde hair, which stopped just below her ears, and her eyes were a brilliant greeny-blue colour. Harry had not seen those eyes for ten years.

  
  
'Lavender?' Harry asked in a low voice. The witch snapped her head up.

  
  
'How did you know?' She said. 'I was trying not to be recognised.' Lavender Brown said sadly.

  
  
'Why wouldn't you want to be recognised?' Harry asked.

  
  
'Because, Harry, I would be ridiculed for my job.' Lavender replied.

  
  
'How did you know it was me?' Harry asked. 'And what is your job?' Harry continued.

  
  
'Well Mister Potter, I knew it was you because of your scar, black hair and you still have the same glasses you did ten years ago. I work for the Daily Prophet. I sort of replaced Rita Skeeter.' She said miserably.

  
  
'No one can be as bad as Rita was.' Harry said.

  
  
'I'm almost as bad.' Lavender said. 'I'd put anything out there as long as it was an interesting story. I'm doing a coverage on this reunion,' She said.

  
  
'Why would you do a coverage on this reunion? The only people who would find it interesting are the very people right here right now,' Harry said.

  
  
'Maybe so, but this is the first reunion that Hogwarts has ever had for_ any_ class.' Lavender said. 'It will make an _excellent_ story.'

  
  
'Don't write about me.' Harry pleaded.

  
  
'I have to Harry, you're like the most _famous_ person coming back to Hogwarts this weekend.' Lavender said.

  
  
'As an old friend, I'm asking you, _please_ don't put me in the article Lav.' Harry tried once more.

  
  
'Sorry Harry.' Lavender said. 'I can't promise you anything. My boss wants a good story, and the best story I can make must include you,'

  
  
'Then I guess you'll be wanting to know as much about me as possible?' Harry asked, sounding defeated. If there was going to be an article including him, he at least wanted it to be truthful, and not a load of made up facts.

  
  
'Not necessary Harry, I already know enough about your past ten years to last me a life time.' Lavender said smugly.

  
  
'What do you know?' Harry asked suspiciously.

  
  
'Well, I know that your last girlfriend was an American witch by the name of Caitlin Knight. I also know that you split up with her because she cheated on you with an American Wizard known as Gaven Phoenix.' Lavender said. 'And much, much more, which I won't go into detail, because you lived it, you don't need me to tell you about your life,' 

  
  
'How do you know that?' Harry asked her.

  
  
'I have my ways, Harry you forget I'm a reporter. We have ways of finding things like that out.' Lavender said.

  
  
'Why ever did you choose to become a reporter?' Harry asked Lavender.

  
  
'The money. This job pays excellent money,' Lavender replied.

  
  
'Just how much money are you being paid to sell out your former friends from school?' Harry said bitterly. 

  
  
'Five hundred galleons.' Lavender said smugly.

  
  
'Woah. That's a lot of money for one little story.' Harry said, not daring to believe the large amount of money Lavender would get for this story.

  
  
'Oh no Harry, it's not little. This story is going to cover four pages of the newspaper.' Lavender said matter-of-factly. 'My boss has given me this assignment knowing that I'm the right person for the job.'

  
  
'So why are you telling me about this article?' Harry asked.

  
  
'Because you guessed who I was straight away.' Lavender replied. 'And I know that you're not the bad sort of person.'

  
  
'Thank you,' Harry said.

  
  
'Don't worry, I won't put in anything about your private life, just your Quidditch and the whole thing with Voldemort.' Lavender said. Harry looked at her, half wondering why she said Voldemort, and half wondering why she wouldn't put in his private life.

'Why do you say _Voldemort_ openly?' Harry asked. Lavender looked up at him and pushed her glasses down her nose so that she was looking at him over them. 

'Do you not know?' She questioned. 'Well, after the war, there is no person to fear, therefore there is no fear of the name,' 

'Oh, fair enough,' Harry replied. 'Thanks for not putting anything in about my private life,' 

  
  
'No problem, consider it a personal favour Harry.' Lavender said.

  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

  
  
~* Edited chapter 5, I hope you liked it. *~  
  
~Gryffindor Gal~ 


	6. The Auror

Hogwarts Ten Year Reunion

  
  
~* Chapter 6 edited. *~

  
  
**Chapter 6 ~ The Auror**

  
  
Hermione Granger had chosen a carriage with two people she recognised at once. The first was Dean Thomas, and the other was Eloise Midgen. Hermione thought she had looked rather pretty now that she lost her acne.

  
  
'Hello Eloise,' Hermione said.

  
  
'Hi, I'm sorry but I don't remember you...' Eloise said.

  
  
'I'm Hermione Granger, I finished top of our year.' Hermione said.  


  
'_Oh_, I remember you now.' Eloise said.

  
  
'_Hermione!_ How are you?' Dean asked.

  
  
'I'm quite good Dean.' Hermione replied, smiling warmly at her friend from Gryffindor. 'What have you been doing with yourself?'

  
  
'Myself and Seamus work for the Weasley twins now, we advertise their products door to door. It's a very handy service, and they have made more money with us working for them. So we all win.' Dean said, looking satisfied. 'The more money they make, the more money we make,'

  
  
'That sounds great!' Hermione exclaimed.

  
  
'What do you do Hermione?' Dean asked.

  
  
'I studied Astronomy at a muggle University for three years, and now I'm an Astronomer.' Hermione said proudly. Dean looked slightly puzzled.

  
  
'Don't you need muggle high school grades to get into a muggle University?' Dean asked, he himself being muggle born, and knowing all about muggle Universities.

  
  
'Well, technically yes, but I conjured up a bunch of fake grades, and teacher comments, and things like that to make up for my lack of muggle school studies. The people at the University couldn't tell the difference, because I took Muggle Studies at Hogwarts, and I'm quite smart. I finished the course as one of the top students,' Hermione said, explaining her University studies.

  
  
'Oh, fair enough, so you cheated your way into University?' Dean asked.  


  
'You might say that, but I made my grades what I would have gotten if I had studied at a Muggle High School,' Hermione said.

  
  
'Alright then. You look pretty successful, have you discovered anything?' Dean asked, eyeing Hermione's large briefcase.

  
  
'Have you heard of the mysterious second moon of earth? I discovered that, and named it after Hogwarts: _Hogs_, and I also discovered a small star which I named after Harry, I named it _Potter_,' Hermione said proudly.

  
  
'Oh yeah, that was in muggle and Wizarding papers a few years back! Well done Hermione,' Dean said.

  
  
'That's quite an achievement, discovering a moon, and very noble of you to name a star after your friend,' Eloise said, speaking finally.

  
  
'Thank you both,' Hermione said happily.

  
  
'You're welcome Hermione. I'm just glad to see that you've had a great life,' Eloise said. 'But aren't either of you going to ask what I do?' Eloise was wearing a suit similar to Hermione's, but hers was entirely black, and she had a pair of black sunglasses on the top of her head.

  
  
'Sorry Eloise, of course we would like to know what you do,' Hermione said to Eloise. Dean nodded in agreement with Hermione's words. 

  
  
'Well, about seven years ago now, the Ministry of Magic in Bulgaria invited me to go down there and have some tests performed to see if I had what it took to be an Auror. There were thirty wizards and witches in total, and only five were selected. I was one of those five, so I became an Auror, working for the Bulgarian Ministry of Magic,' Eloise said proudly.

  
  
'Wow,' Dean said. 'You've certainly been busy then, haven't you.'

  
  
'I sure have,' Eloise said. 'It was me who finally caught Bellatrix Lestrange,'

  
  
'Excellent! You must be so proud,' Hermione said. 'I heard that Parvati Patil was trained to be an Auror, but the Ministry of Magic here in England didn't take her on,'

  
  
'That's a shame, she would have made an excellent Auror.' Dean said. 

'What makes you think that? If the Ministry of Magic didn't take her on board, they obviously didn't think she had what it takes,' Eloise said haughtily. 

'Maybe,' Dean said carelessly.

  
  
'Hey, look, there's Hogwarts!' Hermione said, pointing at the large castle which towered over the small carriages. Dean and Eloise looked to where Hermione was pointing.

  
  
'It looks so similar to what it used to!' Eloise said.

  
  
'I missed Hogwarts so much!' Dean exclaimed.

  
  
'We're back, I never thought I'd see Hogwarts again, that's why I named the moon after my favourite school,' Hermione said, a small tear escaping her eye and rolling down her cheek.

  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

  
  
~* There's the new chapter 6. I think I took out more than I added, but the chapter still fits. *~  
  
~Gryffindor Gal~ 


	7. In The Castle

Hogwarts Ten Year Reunion

  
  
~* Here's chapter 7 edited. *~

  
  
**Chapter 7 ~ In The Castle**  


  
Professor Severus Snape looked out the window of his office to see the carriages making their way up to the castle. He swept down his stairs, and down to the Entrance Hall, where he would meet his former students.

  
  
He decided to decorate the Great Hall, so while passing it, with a quick wave of his wand, the Great Hall looked certainly like it was about to host a reunion. There was a large banner bearing the letters "Welcome Class of 1997!" and a table with food, drinks, and various other decorations.

  
  
Five minutes passed and soon the Entrance Hall was crouded with former Hogwarts Students. Standing in one corner, were three very familiar people. These three people were none other than Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle.

  
  
'Father will not be impressed with my decision to come here.' Draco Malfoy was saying.

  
  
'I thought it was his idea for us to come in the first place and look out for any potentials.' Crabbe said. Over the ten years, Crabbe and Goyle had become more literate, and were speaking at a level which they should have reached twelve years ago. But hey, progress is progress.  


  
'Of corse it was not his idea.' Draco spat. 'He would be not impressed if he knew we were here right now, he probably already knows, he always knows what's going on,' 

  
  
'Your father is a strange person, especially since Voldemort's demice,' Goyle said, twiddling his thumbs.

  
  
'That is quite obvious.' Draco said in a hushed whisper. 'But would you be so kind as to not say that name out loud,' He continued. 'We don't want any suspecting Auror's finding out that we're former Death Eaters,' Draco motioned to his forearm, hidden by his coat. Crabbe and Goyle nodded. Even though the Dark Lord was gone, the mark remained. 

  
  
It was at that moment which Snape decided to speak. He cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

  
  
'Welcome class of 1997, to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I, Professor Severus Snape am the current Headmaster of the school. You may remember me as your old Potions Professor.' He sneered at some random former students who weren't in Slytherin. 'To continue, everyone must collect a name tag, and forward in to the Great Hall,' Snape finished.

  
  
There was a small table outside the doors to the Great Hall. Draco, Crabbe and Goyle walked over to the table, and grabbed their name tags before entering the Great Hall.

  
  
'It's almost exactly as I remember it.' Draco said.

  
  
'Yeah, except there's all these un-necessary decorations. It's only a reunion, I reckon Snape's gone prissy,' Crabbe said, looking at the large cheesey banner.

  
  
'I wonder if we'll see any old aquaintances from Slytherin.' Draco wondered out loud. Crabbe pointed at a girl.

  
  
'There's Pansy Parkinson, I haven't seen her since she got attacked by that Lethifold! I thought she died surely, actually, quite a shame that she _didn't_ die,' Goyle grunted. Draco and Crabbe looked at Pansy. She looked run down, and over worked, with bags under her eyes.

  
  
'Pansy! Hey Pansy! Over here.' Draco shouted. She looked at the three ex-Slytherins, and hurried over, recognising them straight away. Draco's hair still shimmered silver, as did his eyes. He was a lot taller, and more buff than he was in his Hogwarts days. Crabbe and Goyle pretty much looked the same, like hired goons. They both wore tacky suits and looked suspiciously like body guards.

  
  
'Good evening Draco, Vincent, Gregory. How are you all this lovely night?' Pansy said, in a fake sweet voice.

  
  
'Been better,' Crabbe said.

'I was good until I saw you,' Goyle muttered, Draco gave him a stern glance.

  
  
'You are an outcast Miss Parkinson, you're the idiot who decided not to follow -' He glanced around to make sure no one was listening, '- Voldemort when you had the chance,' Draco hissed, Pansy gave him a stern glare.

  
  
'I didn't want to get caught up in that stupid war, with all those Auror's crawling around, and more coming every year, I was the sensible one,' Pansy spat.

  
  
'You are the most spineless person I have ever come across,' Draco said, in a harsh tone to match Pansy's.

'You are the most insane person _I_ have come across, don't talk to me _ever_ again, Malfoy,' With those words, Pansy stalked off and began talking to Millicent Bullistrode over by the food tables.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
~* Edited Chapter 7, I took out the part about Lucius being the new Dark Lord, some people didn't agree with that, so I changed it. *~  
  
~Gryffindor Gal~ 


	8. Turn Back Time

Hogwarts Ten Year Reunion  


  
~* Chapter 8 edited, this chapter has changed considerably, as someone pointed out that it's Theodore Nott in Slytherin, and he's mentioned in book 5. *~  


  
**Chapter 8 ~ Turn Back Time**

  
  
Morag MacDougal, Dennis Moon and Terry Boot, former Ravenclaw students, were standing in the middle of the Great Hall having a discussion about what they'd been doing for the past ten years. Morag had been working with the Ministry of Magic in the Magical Creatures Department, Dennis had applied to be a Hogwarts Professor, but had been turned down for lack of skills, and Terry had gotten married and had one son, named Fletcher. Fletcher was now four years old. Terry had decided against bringing him and his wife to the reunion so that he would have time to talk to his friends.

  
  
Snape stood at the front of the room, and cleared his throat. When no one turned to look at him, he tried again, clearing his throat even louder than he had done previously. There was still no response. Finally, Snape tried one last time to get his audience's attention, with a loud, spluttery cough.

  
  
Several people turned to see if Snape was dying, so he proceeded to talk.

  
  
'Now that the reunion has began, I would like everyone to vote. There are several categories of which you can vote for your former peers in. Those include: _Most Changed_, _Most_ _Changed_ _For The Better_, _Most Weight Gained_, _Most Weight Lost_, _Most Successful_, _Most Overworked_, _Most Sleazy_, and finally, _Most Unseccessful_,' Snape said. 'Proceed to place your votes in the boxes stationed by the door. Winners will be announced at the end of the night. Boxes have been bewitched so you may only vote once for each category,' Snape finished dramatically.

  
  
Morag, Dennis and Terry stared at eachother blankly for about two minutes, before either of them decided to speak.  


  
'Okay, here's what we'll do,' Dennis began. 'We all vote for me in Most Changed, we all vote for Terry in Most Weight Lost, and we all vote for Morag in Most Changed For The Better.'

  
  
'Now now, just because I was a little chubby in Hogwarts doesn't mean I should be in Most Weight Lost,' Terry said quickly. 

  
  
'No, but no one remembers you back at Hogwarts, so they won't even notice the difference,' Morag said.

  
  
'Some people might remember me,' Terry argued. 

  
  
'Well, I can say the same about Morag and I, us three were never involved in anything major back in Hogwarts, we just hung back, and let the other people fight it out, and be hero's,' Dennis stated. 

  
  
'That is true, do you think we should have gotten involved somehow?' Morag wondered. 

  
  
'No, I think _we_ did just fine, _we_ weren't involved with the Philosopher's Stone, no one suspected _us_ as being Slytherin's Heir and petrifying students, _we_ didn't face hoards of Dementors, _we_ weren't involved in the Tri-Wizard Tournament illegally, and _we_ didn't go to the Ministry of Magic to fight You-Know-Who,' Terry said. 

  
  
'You're absolutely right, we have had fullfilling lives, all because we stood back and let things happen without interfering,' Dennis mused. 

  
  
'Don't you ever wonder if things would have been different, had we been in Gryffindor, or Slytherin even?' Terry pondered. 

  
  
'Things definitely would have been different if we were in one of those houses, for one, we would have been caught up with the Slytherin trio versus the Gryffindor trio, and secondly, we would have been more involved in things that happened around Hogwarts all those years ago,' Morag explained. 

  
  
'I'm glad I was in Ravenclaw,' Dennis said. 

  
  
'Yeah, we led normal school lives, if that's possible,' Morag sighed, thinking back on their time at Hogwarts. 

  
  
'You know, now that I think about it, Hogwarts was boring!' Terry suddenly exclaimed. Both Morag and Dennis frowned in confusion. 

  
  
'What do you mean?' Dennis queried.

  
  
'Well, think about it, we were never involved in _anything _interresting that happened back at Hogwarts, we didn't do anything special, it was rather boring,' Terry explained. 

  
  
'Hey, you're right!' Morag exclaimed. 

  
  
'Of course I'm right,' Terry said bitterly. 'I think we should get a time turner, go back to first year and do it all over again!' The three boys stood there thinking about it for a few minutes. 

  
  
'Nah, it'd never work, we'd still be put in Ravenclaw,' Dennis said.

'So, that never stopped Cho Chang from being involved with Harry somehow, I dunno, maybe one of us could be Hermione's boyfriend, look at her, she's beautiful now,' Terry said, eyeing Hermione across the room. 

'Well, maybe we could do that next year,' Dennis said. 

'I don't want to wait that long,' Morag whined. 

'At least wait until this reunion is over, we can go back, do our school all over, then our lives, and we'll come back to this night better people,' Dennis suggested. 

'Great idea!' Terry exclaimed. 

  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

  
  
~* I changed so much in this chapter, reading back over it, I thought it was incredibly lame. I even changed the title. *~  
  
~Gryffindor Gal~ 


	9. Old Hufflepuffs

Hogwarts Ten Year Reunion

  
  
~* Edited Chapter 9. *~

  
  
**Chapter 9 ~ Old Hufflepuffs**

  
  
Hannah Abbott was looking rather lonely. She had not found any of her old Hufflepuff friends, and was wandering the Great Hall in search of the previous Hufflepuffs.

  
  
She had voted for all her categories, giving Theodore Nott _Most Changed_, Sally-Anne Perks _Most Changed For The Better_, Millicent Bullistrode _Most Weight Gained_, Justin Finch-Fletchley _Most Successful_, Hermione Granger _Most Overworked_, Draco Malfoy _Most Sleazy_, and Cora Black _Most Unsuccessful_. Hannah would have voted for herself in at least one category, but the boxes were bewitched so that no one would be able to vote for themselves.

  
  
Hannah had seen her old boyfriend Justin Finch-Fletchley, and he was looking in great shape. She was quite sad and sorry that they had broken up all those years ago. She had heard by listening in on a few random conversations that he had married a model, and had two beautiful girls. Jealousy was a sin, so she decided to ignore him.

  
  
Hannah wanted to find someone who she could discuss her life with. A quick glance around the room led her eyes to rest on a woman who looked a lot like Susan Bones. Hannah walked over to the woman she thought was Susan, and tapped her on the shoulder.

  
  
'Yes?' The woman said. Her name tag showed "Sally-Anne Perks".

  
  
'Hi, Sally-Anne! Do you remember me? It's Hannah Abbott!' Hannah said, a small bit disappointed that the woman wasn't Susan, but still an old friend all the same.

  
  
'I remember you, you always used to tease me for my thick glasses.' Sally- Anne said harshly.

  
  
'Oh Sally-Anne, let bygones be bygones! I'm sorry for what I did to you when we were studying at Hogwarts, it was selfish of me.' Hannah said as if she expected Sally-Anne to forgive her instantly. Sally-Anne gave her a cold look. She had replaced her thick glasses with thin, more fashionable ones. 

  
  
'You're just saying that so that you won't appear to have no friends Hannah, I remember how you were, and you appear to have not changed a single bit.' Sally-Anne said harshly. 'Just because I'm beautiful and successful, doesn't give you the right to come crawling back to me now.' Hannah looked hurt at this comment.

  
  
'What do you do for a living?' She asked, wondering what would make Sally-Anne successful.

  
  
'Well, seeing as you're interested, I'm a fashion designer, I have my own label, and I design wedding gowns, and summer collections,' Sally-Anne told her proudly.

  
  
'Wow, that's some career, nice job,' Hannah said, her words dripping with jealousy. 

  
  
'What have you been up to?' Sally-Anne asked, wanting to be spiteful and think that she had a better life than Hannah. 

  
  
'Well, not much, I own a hotel in Diagon Alley, I bought it from this family, the Henderson's, it's actually quite successful,' Hannah said. Sally-Anne raised an eyebrow. 

  
  
'Congratulations,' She said carelessly.

  
  
'Thanks,' Hannah said happily, mistaking the hint of sarcasm in Sally-Anne's words. 'Well, I'm going to go and find Susan, Sasha and Judy now, it's been great talking to you again,' 

'The pleasure was all mine,' Sally-Anne said dismissively, and watched Hannah walk off to try and find her old Hufflepuff friends. 

  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

  
  
~* Edited chapter 9. I took out the argument between Sally-Anne and Hannah, it didn't suit twenty-seven year olds to be arguing like school girls. *~  
  
~Gryffindor Gal~ 


	10. Harry, Ron And Hermione

Hogwarts Ten Year Reunion  


  
~* Chapter 10 edited. *~  


  
**Chapter 10 ~ Harry, Ron and Hermione**

  
  
Ron was standing around the drinks table with Seamus and Neville, determined not to loose either of them so that he wouldn't look alone, much like Hannah Abbott had looked in the previous chapter. As he was watching Hannah, a tall woman in a white suit walked in his view. Ron squinted and wondered who that could be. He walked over to this woman curiously.

  
  
'Hi, um, Hermione? Oh my Merlin! It's you! How are you?' Ron said in one breath. After taking a deep breath, he enveloped Hermione in a hug. She seemed quite taken back by this gesture of friendship after so many years.

  
  
'Hello Ron, it's lovely to see you, it's been so long! I'm sorry I lost contact with you and Harry, I was just busy with my work. I'm an Astronomer, it's a muggle Science.' Hermione said, looking Ron up and down.

  
  
'I've been great Hermione, I spent many years in Romania with Charlie, studying Dragons of every kind! Go on, ask me anything about Dragons.' Ron boasted.

  
  
'Now now, there'll be plenty of time for Dragon questions later, I would like to know how you have been, what else have you been doing with yourself?' Hermione said, putting a hand on Ron's shoulder.

  
  
'Well, I was almost engaged to Lisa Turpin, have you seen her here? I hope I don't run into her, that would be quite awkward.' Ron said.

  
  
'You were almost engaged? How wonderful! I have hardly had the time to start a family myself, I've been so busy with my Astronomy.' Hermione said sadly.

  
  
'That's a shame Hermione, you should start a family, I reckon you'd be a great mum.' Ron told her. Hermione blushed slightly.

  
  
'Maybe in a few years, but right now all that is important to me is my career.' She said finally.

  
  
'What about your friends?' Ron asked.

  
  
'This is the first time I've seen you in seven years Ron.' Hermione said.

  
  
'Oh, I see, so only because you haven't seen me I'm all of a sudden not important?' Ron said haughtily.

  
  
'No Ron! That's not it at all! It's just that for the past seven years all I've done is study the stars. I haven't done anything else, and it's been a life capturing experience.' Hermione explained.

  
  
'Alright then. After this weekend you have to keep in touch. I sent you a letter when I got back from Romania, and you never replied.' Ron said.

  
  
'Oh dear, I meant to Ron, I'm sorry! I just kept putting it off, and telling myself that I'd send you a letter tomorrow, but I never got around to it! I'm so sorry!' Hermione said sadly.

  
  
'It's alright, I forgive you, just this once, but if you don't write within a week after the reunion, I'll personally go and find you.' Ron said finally. Hermione smiled cheekily.

  
  
'I'll write!' She said.

  
  
'Good.' Ron replied. Hermione gazed around the room, and her eyes fell on a certain familiar man, who was talking to another familiar man. Hermione wandered over to the two familiar people, and tapped one of them on the shoulder.

  
  
'Hey!' The man said, quite irritated. 'Oh,' His face dawned realisation when he realised who had tapped him. 'Hermione!' He said, hugging his old best friend.

  
  
'Hello Harry.' Hermione said. 'I see you still have the same glasses and hairstyle that you did ten years ago.' She said with a smile.

  
  
'So typical of you to notice that Hermione.' Harry said, and grinned. 'Have you seen Ron?' He asked. Hermione turned and pointed to where Ron was standing. Harry grinned even more, and walked over to Ron, followed closely by Hermione.

  
  
'Harry?' Ron asked, seeing Harry approach him.

  
  
'Yes, hey Ron! How have you been?' Harry said, giving Ron a handshake and a pat on the back.

  
  
'I've been in Romania.' Ron said. 'With Charlie, studying Dragons.' He continued. Harry's expression turned to jealousy.

  
  
'Wow, I would have loved to study Dragons.' He said.

  
  
'Yeah, but you fought one in fourth year.' Ron replied. Harry gazed up at the ceiling as he remembered his large battle with the Hungarian Horntail in fourth year when he was in the Tri-Wizard Cup.

  
  
'True, true, but I would have liked to study them.' Harry said. 'I've been in America playing Quidditch.' He continued.  


  
'Yeah, I know, I've been reading about you in newspapers and magazines a lot over the past few years.' Ron said. 'Your lucky to be even more famous than you already were.' Harry looked slightly embarrased.

  
  
'I just like playing Quidditch, that's all. Not as though I wanted to be even more famous than I already am.' Harry replied.

  
  
'You have your own figurines which move.' Hermione interrupted. Harry and Ron both stared at her blankly. 'Didn't you know?' She asked.

  
  
'No, I didn't, did you know this Harry?' Ron said. Harry shook his head.

  
  
'It's only a new thing, but you know how Ron had a figurine of Krum in fourth year? Well it's like that.' Hermione said.

  
  
'Oh, I get it,' Harry said, shaking his head. 'Why would they have a doll of me?'

'You're probably the most famous person in the world, Harry, you defeated the Dark Lord, holding him back many occasions before that, and you're a world famous Quidditch Seeker!' Ron said. 

'Oh, right, all that,' Harry said. 

'Did you hear, Hermione named a star after you,' Ron said, turning to Harry, who looked embarrased. 

'Why did you name a star after me?' Harry asked awkwardly. 

'Because you are one of my best friends, and I missed you!' Hermione said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Harry grinned. 

'Thanks Hermione,'   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

  
  
~* I didn't change much in this chapter, just mainly grammer, and a few little things. *~  
  
~Gryffindor Gal~ 


	11. Old Friends

Hogwarts Ten Year Reunion

  
  
~* This was probably the worst chapter of this fiction, I'm changing most of it. *~

  
  
**Chapter 11 ~ Old Friends**

  
  
'Well, this reunion was a good idea, I wonder why Dumbledore never thought of having one?' Ron said, munching on a cookie. 'Imagine Snape, of all people, to be the first person to think to hold a reunion,' 

  
  
'I know, I'm still finding it hard to believe myself, maybe he's under the Imperious Curse,' Harry answered. 

  
  
'Harry, I do not think that Professor Snape would be under an unforgivable curse, especially now that Lord Voldemort is long dead, and his followers disbanded,' Hermione said. 

  
  
'I know that, Hermione, but you never know, some of his followers are still out there, and I'm willing to bet that Draco Malfoy is one of them,' Harry argued. 

  
  
'Speaking of Draco Malfoy, we haven't seen him all reunion,' Ron said. 

  
  
'That's a _good _thing, Ron,' Harry replied. 

  
  
'I know, but still, it would be kinda fun to run into him and his cronies,' Ron answered. 

  
  
'It would remind me of back when we went to school, we always seemed to run into Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle whenever it was the worst time for them to be around,' Hermione said.

  
  
'I know, that's one of the things I hated about him, always showing up at the worst possible time,' Ron agreed. 

  
  
'Well I don't think there can be any more "Worst times" for Malfoy to show up,' Hermione pointed out. 

  
  
'I guess you're right, I mean, we haven't seen him for ten years, maybe he's changed anyway,' Harry thought out loud. Ron snorted. 

  
  
'I don't think Malfoy's capable of changing, he has been, and always will be a prat,' He said. 

  
  
'You never know, Ron, people change,' Hermione pointed out. 

  
  
'Yes, _people_ change, Malfoy's remain cold-hearted and evil,' Ron argued. 

  
  
'_Ron_! Honestly! You need to mature,' Hermione said haughtily. 

  
  
'Oh, guys, don't argue! We haven't spoken in seven years and already you two are at eachother's throats,' Harry groaned. 

  
  
'Sorry Harry,' They muttered. 

  
  
'So anyway, I haven't been around London for a long time, how did Dumbledore die?' Ron asked curiously. 

  
  
'You don't know?' Hermione asked, relatively shocked. 'I've been caught up with my Astronomy studies, and even _I _know how Dumbledore died,' 

  
  
'So… how did he… go?' Ron asked. 

  
  
'Well, quite a simple answer to that question really,' Harry said. 

  
  
'He died of old age,' Hermione blurted out. Ron blinked. 

  
  
'Oh, I see, it makes sense, I mean, he was incredibly old,' 

  
  
'Well, he died only five years ago,' Hermione said. The three of them stood in silence for a minute, not knowing what to say, until Ron blatantly changed the subject. 

'Have either of you seen Mandy Brocklehurst?' He blurted out. Harry and Hermione gave confused looks. 

'No, why do you ask?' Hermione said. Ron shifted nervously. 

'Well, all through Hogwarts, I kinda had a thing for her, the way she walked, the way she danced with Terry Boot at the Yule Ball, the way she talked, she was so beautiful…' Ron trailed off. Harry and Hermione rolled their eyes. 

'Ron Weasley?' A voice said coming from behind the trio. They spun around to face a beautiful young woman with long, straight brown hair, chocolate brown eyes and a slim physic. Ron glanced at her name tag, _Amanda Brocklehurst_.

'Mandy?' Ron asked. 

'Yeah, hi Ron, I came to talk to you… alone?' Mandy said shyly. Ron looked at Harry and Hermione, who nodded enthusiastically. 

'We'll just be right here, Ron,' Harry said, urging his friend to go and talk to Mandy, alone. Ron grinned and walked off with Mandy. 

~***~

'So, Mandy, what did you want to talk about?' Ron asked when they had walked out of the Great Hall, and were alone in the Entrance Hall. 

'Well,' Mandy shifted her feet. 'I just thought you should know that I always had a, well, I liked you when we went to school, you were always the silent hero near Harry, and I doubt that Harry would have even been a hero if it weren't for you, I admired that in you,' 

'Really? Wow, Mandy, that's great! I liked you all through school as well!' Ron said, breaking a smile. Mandy looked confused. 

'Well, the thing is, I don't like you anymore, I found a husband,' Mandy continued. Ron's face fell. 

'Oh, I see…' He said, rather disappointed. 

'Don't be like that!' Mandy said quickly. 'Now we know that if we both had just come forward back at school, something could have happened between us,' 

'Yeah, if only…' Ron muttered. 

'No point dwelling on the past,' Mandy chirped. 'Would you like to dance?' 

  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

  
  
~* Edited chapter 11, no this is not the end! There will be more chapters. I changed the entire format of this chapter, it still had the basic themes, like Ron liking Mandy, and Dumbledore's death, but it's different. *~  
  
~Gryffindor Gal~ 


	12. Category Winners

Hogwarts Ten Year Reunion

~* The first new chapter of this fiction in a very long time! I hope you all like it. *~

****

Chapter 12 ~ Category Winners

The end of the night approached as Parvati and Padma Patil watched Ron and Mandy dominate the dance floor, weaving inbetween dancing couples like professionals. Padma looked rather sulky. 

'He'll learn to dance for Mandy, she gets the best of everything!' Padma huffed. Parvati looked at her suspiciously. 'What? You got to dance with your partner at the Yule Ball, remember?' 

'Yes, maybe so, but my partner was a champion, and he _had _to dance,' Parvati replied.

'Look at them!' Padma glared at Mandy. 'She used to be my friend you know,' 

'I know,' Parvati said mechanically. 

'I want to dance with Ron,' 

'Are you telling me that you have a small thing for Ronald Weasley?' Parvati looked shocked. Padma avoided her twin's eyes. 'Padma! Us Patils don't fall for Weasleys, we go for more sophisticated breeds, like Finch-Fletchleys, or Potters,' 

'Not this about Harry again, he doesn't like you!' Padma groaned. 

'And Ron doesn't like you,' Parvati snapped. 'You could never get him to dance with you over _Mandy_,' 

'Watch me,' Padma strode out onto the dance floor bravely and tapped Mandy on the shoulder. She and Ron stopped dancing, and Mandy spun to see who had tapped her. 

'Hi, Padma, you're looking -' Mandy began. 

'Hi, mind if I cut in?' Padma said cheerfully, not waiting for an answer before moving Mandy aside and assuming position in front of Ron. A slow song came on, Ron looked uncomfortable. 

'Um, Padma, no offence, but I would rather dance with Mandy for this song,' He said awkwardly. Padma pretended not to hear him and began dancing, leaning her head on his shoulder. 'Okay,' Ron said glancing at Mandy, giving her an _I'm sorry _look, and began dancing with Padma. Mandy looked abandoned for a minute, but then went and sat down at a small table.

Halfway through the song, the music came to an abrupt end. Snape was standing up on the landing where the teachers table normally stood. Everyone looked around to see why the music had stopped, and their eyes all fell on Snape. 

'It is time, to announce the winners of each category,' Snape said, holding up several cards. 'I hold in my hand the winners for the following categories - _Most Changed_, _Most_ _Changed_ _For The Better_, _Most Weight Gained_, _Most Weight Lost_, _Most Successful_, _Most Overworked_, _Most Sleazy_, and finally, _Most Unsuccessful_,'

There were some mutters through the crowd as Snape read out the first winner. 

'The winner for _Most Changed_, Gregory Goyle!' There was some polite clapping as Goyle walked up onto the landing to accept his certificate, and small trophy. Snape went on, 'As you can see, Gregory is no longer the lumbering imbecile he once was, and has become a rather respected young gentleman, would you like to say a few words?' 

'Um, yeah, thanks for your votes,' Goyle said nervously, and walked back to the crowd, resuming his position with Draco and Crabbe.

'The winner for _Most_ _Changed_ _For The Better_, Sally-Anne Perks,' Sally-Anne walked sophisticatedly up, accepting her certificate and trophy, taking the microphone without being asked. 

'I would just like to say, it's a great honour to be recognised after all the years at Hogwarts where I was looked beyond, and shunted aside, thank you all!' Sally-Anne said proudly before taking her seat. 

'The winner for _Most Weight Gained_,' Some girls had their fingers crossed that they wouldn't be called on, 'Millicent Bullistrode,' 

As expected, Millicent ran from the room in tears, believing that everyone thought she was fat. Snape looked uncomfortable. 

'I guess we won't be needing this award,' He said nervously, waving his wand. The certificate and trophy vanished. 

'Get on with it, some people have other places to be,' Draco yelled out, earning himself some rude glances and gestures. 

'Moving on, the winner for _Most Weight Lost_, I don't believe this, it's Neville Longbottom,' 

'I actually gained three pounds, but what the hey,' Neville whispered to the person he was standing next to before going to accept his award. 'Thank you everyone, it's nice to see you all again, well, it's nice to see _most _of you,' Neville looked specifically at Malfoy and his band of former Slytherins situated around the room. 

'The winner of _Most Successful_, is really no surprise, Harry Potter,' Snape read out the name with an icy voice. Harry looked out among the sea of faces, taking note that Lavender Brown was taking notes. He accepted the award with no words, quickly resuming his place on the floor. 

'Congratulations Harry,' Hermione said, patting her friend on the back. Harry gave a weak smile. He didn't really want much attention, the less he did, the less Lavender would have to write about him in the paper. Snape continued. 

'The winner for _Most Overworked_, again, no surprises, Hermione Granger,' Hermione looked a small bit shocked, but went to accept her award from Snape. 

'I would just like to say that I haven't been working as hard as it may seem -' She began, but was stopped by someone who yelled out; 

'Bullshit!' Hermione frowned. 

'Okay, maybe I have, but I have a lot to show for it, I have discovered the famous moon, Hogs, and a new star, Potter -' 

'Wonder where _that _name came from,' Malfoy drawled. Hermione shot him a look. 

'If only there was a category for the _Most_ _Unchanged_,' She spat at him, and resumed her place next to Harry, shooting Malfoy occasional dirty looks. Snape raised an eyebrow. 

'The winner for _Most Sleazy_, just happens to be Draco Malfoy,' 

'Wonder why,' Hermione said bitterly. Draco sauntered up to claim his award. 

'At least I'm recognised, named by you scum, I do pity those of you who _didn't _receive awards tonight, obviously you have no friends, or no one cares enough about you to vote for you,' With Malfoy's speech, he stepped down, only to be faced by Crabbe. 

'Hey, Malfoy, _I_ didn't get an award,' Crabbe growled. Malfoy just laughed and brushed it off. 

'I wasn't talking about you,' Before Crabbe had the chance to respond, Snape was talking again. 

'Vincent Crabbe, you're the winner of _Most Unsuccessful_,' Crabbe frowned for a while, but suddenly smiled and went up to claim his award, saying nothing. 

'Told you,' Malfoy said. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

~* There you go, I put in the category winners like some of you wanted me to, I'll post the next chapter as soon as possible. *~

~Gryffindor Gal~


	13. Night In The Tower

Hogwarts Ten Year Reunion

~* I'm glad to see that some people are still interested in this fiction, even after all that time! Here's the next chapter for you all. *~

****

Chapter 13 ~ Night In The Tower

The music went back on, and people resumed dancing. However, it wasn't for long, because Professor McGonagall stepped out. She looked just as she did ten years ago, only older. Still as stern, and stiff. 

'Good evening, I trust you have all had a good night,' She said, there was some muttering of agreement through the crowd. 'It's about to get even better, you will now be staying in your old common room with your old house mates for the night,' 

Everyone cheered, well, everyone except the Slytherins, who had no intention of getting along again, let alone sharing the same room as eachother again. 

'If the old Gryffindors would please follow me, old Hufflepuffs please follow Professor Sprout, old Ravenclaws please follow Professor Sinastre, and old Slytherins please follow your new Head of House, Professor Bayne,' McGonagall continued, and the four Professors walked off in their separate directions, leading the former Hogwarts students to their old common rooms. 

Harry, Ron and Hermione walked together, Ron rather disappointed to be separated from Mandy, but happy to spend one last night with his best friends. 

'I wish we could choose who we could stay with,' Ron said miserably. 

'Do you mean you don't want to stay with us?' Hermione asked, looking rather offended. 

'No, no! Not at all, I just would like Mandy to be here as well,' He said quickly.

After that, the three friends walked in silence, arriving at the Gryffindor common room shortly after. Professor McGonagall stated the password to the fat lady, and led them into their old home at Hogwarts. 

Hermione, Harry and Ron immediately looked around. They found the common room exactly the way they left it, the arm chairs beside the roaring fire, lounge chairs arranged in a sitting area, some study tables, and a warm, homey feel. 

'Wow, it's just the way I remember it,' Hermione gushed. 

'I know, it hasn't changed one bit,' Lavender added. Parvati looked over at her, for the first time that night seeing her old best friend. 

'Lavender? I didn't recognise you!' Parvati enveloped Lavender in a hug. Harry knew why Lavender didn't want people to recognise her. She didn't want them knowing about the article she had to write for the Daily Prophet. 

'I've been keeping a low profile,' Lavender replied, pushing Parvati away slightly. Parvati grinned. 

'Come on girls! Let's head up to our old room, I'm so excited about seeing it again!' Parvati squealed. 

'I think I'll just stay down here and talk to Harry and Ron for a while,' Hermione said, taking a seat in an armchair by the fire place, beckoning Ron and Harry to do the same.

'Fun spoiler,' Parvati pouted, but the two Gryffindor girls headed up the girls staircase and into their old dorm room. 

Dean, Neville and Seamus followed suit, and headed up to their old dorm room to do some catching up of their own. When the common room was empty besides the Gryffindor Trio, Hermione smiled. 

'Just like old times,' She said warmly. 

'Yes, I know, it seems strange after all this time,' Harry told them. 

'And there's nothing for us to stay up late and discuss, we used to always be up late doing homework, or planning ways of getting us into trouble!' Ron added. 

'Well,' Hermione grinned. 'We should go and start some trouble!' 

'I wonder if Peeves is still around,' Harry wondered. 

'No, I don't think that's a good idea,' Hermione contradicted herself. 'We shouldn't go and start any trouble, we're all adults here,' 

'Way to change your mind, Hermione,' Ron grumbled. 

~***~

Meanwhile, in the Slytherin common room, things weren't as merry. Pansy and Millicent were having a yelling match with Draco, Crabbe and Goyle, while Andrea, Blaise and Cora watched from the sidelines. 

'You two should have never come back here!' Draco yelled. 

'Why not? This was our school too,' Millicent said. 

'You aren't welcome here,' Crabbe spat. 

'You are less welcome than we are, at least we had the decency not to follow Voldemort, and you cowards ran straight to him for protection!' Pansy screeched. 

'We did not run to him for protection, we sided with him because that is the path we had before us,' Draco sneered.

'There is no set path which we have to follow, we choose our own destiny,' Millicent said. 

'We are expected to follow in the footsteps of our parents, why do you think your parents abandoned you, Pansy?' Draco said snidely. 

'Yeah,' Crabbe agreed. 

'I am ashamed to be related to my parents,' Pansy said. 

'Trust me, they're more ashamed to be related to you,' Draco sneered. 

'Look, can we all stop fighting please?' Andrea cut in. 

'I agree, if we have to spend the night together then we should at least try to be civil towards eachother,' Blaise agreed. Cora laughed. 

'I think it's funny to watch them fight, don't stop, it's a great show!' She chuckled. 

'Cora! That's so insensitive, what about the rest of us?' Andrea said, Blaise nodded. 

'What, the whole _two_ of you?' Cora snapped. 

'Learn to deal with the bickering, it's been going on since we were in school,' Millicent told them. 

'Shut up _butch_,' Draco sneered. 

'I'm going to bed,' Pansy scowled. 'Coming Millicent?' Millicent nodded, and the two girls headed down the stone staircase towards their old dorm room. 

~***~

In the Hufflepuff common room, they were all talking, and getting along like old friends. Justin, Ernie, Hannah, Sally-Anne, Susan, Eloise, Sasha and Judy were sitting on their lounge chairs and catching up on eachothers lives. 

~***~

At Ravenclaw, the old occupants didn't really have much to talk about, as they had already all caught up with eachother. Terry, Mandy, Lisa, Morag, Dennis, Theodore and Padma were all sitting around with nothing new to talk about. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

~* I hope no one minded that I didn't put in stuff about Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, but they weren't really famous in the books, so there isn't much to write about that I haven't already covered on them. *~

~Gryffindor Gal~


End file.
